


From Older to Baby Brother

by TuxedoMimmy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoMimmy/pseuds/TuxedoMimmy
Summary: Scotland is bad at dealing with his stress. When it gets to far it's up to Britain to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself.Thankfully, Britain has a very odd, but effective way to handle it. It's time to turn his older brother, into his baby brother.





	From Older to Baby Brother

Scotland was stressed. He knew he was, but he never thought it was as bad as everyone thought it was. Well he was very wrong with that assumption. He couldn’t sit still, he was constantly shaking out of nerves and the lack of sleep, he always had a pounding headache that seemed to make every noise he heard echo around him, and worst of all were the dark circles under his eyes.  
So yes, it was as bad as people thought it was, but the Scot was in denial of it. Since he had his own, in his words, “Shit” To worry about. He wasn’t that concerned for his wellbeing.

Britain on the other hand was very concerned for him. He noticed way more then what many people overlooked. His brother’s dulled personality, his loss of interest in certain activities, antisocial behavior, lost weight, and so many more. He wanted to make it all just disappear and to have his brother act like himself again. Yeah they had their issues as kids, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to turn his back on him while he was hurting himself by this.  
He tried to think of a plan, often asking what the other nations do to cope with stress. Some suggesting activities they like and such, but he heard the most interesting one from France and Germany.

“Angleterre, how about trying ABDL?” France suggested.

“ABDL?” Britain asked with a questioning look.

Germany went ahead to explain it, “ABDL is an adult who acts like a baby, while someone will take care of them. Some are even switches who will switch between both a Caretaker and the Little.”

France nodded in agreement, “For example, Germany is a Switch and I’m a Little. If he needs more little time though, we’ll get another Caretaker or he’ll go by himself.”

Britain was still a bit confused, since he still didn’t really understand the entire thing. So Germany and France took to explain the whole process, repeating how everything is consensual and non-sexual for most since they are acting like babies. They also mention how it has done wonders for stress relief, more than anything any doctor has suggested to them.  
They also offered for him to give it a try with them, but he told them that he’ll try being a Caretaker. Since as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He had his own issues regarding Empty Nest Syndrome, and he’s been trying to find a way to relieve it.

The trial run went well with only minor hiccups that were to be expected, but Britain quickly found how much he had actually liked it. He went ahead to set up his own nursery and to start taking in Littles or Switches. Having a few and even helping a new one come forth.  
However, in the end he had one goal to get from all of this. To make his brother, Scotland, relieve his stress in a healthy way. So once he was sure he had the ropes all down and knew what to do. It was time to put everything into action.

\----------------------------

Scotland had no idea why he had even agreed to go to his little brother’s place. Maybe it was because the meeting would be there in a few weeks, and he actually had free time for once. He had no clue. Yet, there he stood, right in front of the doorway to the house. Giving a few knocks to the wood door.

“Oi! Arty!” He called, not hearing that his voice sounded more tired than it usually did.

The door soon opened and Britain stood there in his casual clothes.

“Wow you’re actually early.” He said in an almost surprised way.

Scotland just rolled his eyes, “Yeah well my flight was here earlier than anticipated. Now let me in, it’s starting to rain.”

He was let inside and after politely removing his shoes and coat. He was led over to the sitting room, Britain giving him a hot cup of tea.

“So why’d you call me over here? Almost burn ya flat down or something?” He asked with an amused grin.

Britain rolled his eyes, “I figured to just talk and visit for a while. You’ve been awfully busy lately.” He spoke as he sat himself down in one of the chairs.

“Yeah well you get how it is. Boss wants me to work on these papers for all this and I don’t get time for m’self really.” Scotland yawned a bit, was the lack of sleep finally catching up to him.

They talked for a bit, about anything other than Scotland’s obvious poor health. Britain could see how the Scottish man was starting to get worn out already, but he needed to keep him up for just a bit longer.

“Alister there is something we need to talk about. Your health.” He finally said.

Scotland just scoffed, “What’s there to talk about? I feel fine. Just a bit of stress making me a little tired. Nothing more.”

Britain was not backing down. “It is not a ‘bit of stress.’ You are barely taking care of yourself. Even holding that cup you’re shaking as though you’ve been out in the weather all morning. You’re nothing but skin and bones, and you clearly are exhausted.”

“Then what do you expect me to do?!” Scotland snapped at the Brit. “I don’t know how to solve this and I bare have time too!”

“Well give me the chance to explain it to you.” Britain huffed a bit. “I’ve been learning about this technique called ABDL. Where an adult acts like a baby and someone looks after them.”

“Oh hell no! I’m not letting you, my little brother, put me in a damn nappy!” Scotland was instantly opposed to the idea.

“Will you let me finish ya damn bastard?”

That got the Scot to shut up real quick, mainly because his headache was acting up again.

“As I was saying. It the person acting as the baby will be completely reliant on the Caretaker. Everything is consensual and is all based on trust. It also has been known to work better than a lot of other solutions that a professional will tell you.” Britain took the time to answer all potential questions the Scot will have.

By the end, Scotland was starting to actually consider it. What was stopping him from saying yes, was the fact that it was his brother doing it with him. And where this would all happen.

“I figured it would be better if it were me, since we’re brothers and it wouldn’t feel too awkward, I also have a fully stocked nursery. Since I am already a Caretaker. I don’t have a definite little and I figured it would be best for you.” Britain tells him.

Scotland thinks about it, before sighing. “Are you sure this will help me?”

Britain nodded, “Yes. And if it doesn’t then we never have to bring this up ever again. I promise on my countries life.”

So with a heavy sigh, he consented. Mainly since he was already pretty tired, and wanting to just relax for once.

“Wonderful. Come along now.”

Britain leads him to a room at the end of a hallway, opening the door and letting Scotland walk in first.  
The room was outstanding, everything in the nursery was scaled up to adults and could accommodate even the biggest people. The entire room was gender neutral, with soft yellows, pinks, purples, and blues all over. The furniture was cherry wood, with a changing table, bookshelf, rocking chair, a crib, and even a cradle. It was also fully stocked too. With children’s books and movies, toys for all sorts of ages, blankets, clothes, dummies, and especially nappies.

Scotland was in such a state of shock, he didn’t realize that he had been led over and lifted onto the changing table.

“O-Oi!” He started, but was instantly hushed by Britain.

He was calmly shushing him, easing a dummy into his mouth as he went to the process of putting one of the nappies on him. Telling him what he was doing and how as he expertly taped it on. And Scotland let him, he didn’t struggle or wiggle. Simply suckled on the dummy as he was a bit. Britain simply made him feel calm during the whole process.

“Now that you are all freshly padded up. A few rules to know is that the loo is off limits unless I’m with to help you brush your teeth or for a bath. Nothing above PG shows on the telly. Two naps, and you will be in bed by at least 9 pm. You will also have to drink and eat what I give you. Understand?” The way he said it was firm, but not in a bad or scary way.

So Scotland nodded. Britain nods and pats his brother’s head, before going over and dressing him into a fleece lavender playsuit. It was warm enough so he wouldn’t get cold since it was quite chilly in the house, but not so much that he’ll be uncomfortable. He also made sure to clip the dummy onto a strap that was on the clothes, so that Scotland won’t lose it.  
The entire time, Scotland didn’t fight at all. He let Britain do this, since it made him feel so calm. His brother spoke softly and clearly so he could understand what he was doing, and it made him feel safe. Plus the dummy actually helped quite a bit, and even the clothes and nappy weren’t bad either. It felt nice actually.

“I’m going to set you up in the living room for a while. I won’t be nothing short of a holler away.” Britain tells him.

A baby blanket was soon laid out. All sorts of soft baby toys followed suit. Scotland soon being sat on top of it. Glancing at everything and not being sure what to do. Until his eyes landed on a plushie. A plushie of Nessie the Loch Ness monster. She didn’t look scary though, she looked soft… and huggable. He lifted her up, looking her over, before giving her a soft hug.

_Squeak_

The toy squeaked as you hugged it. And Scotland found himself laughing. No. Giggling. He was giggling with delight as he hugged her again to hear her squeak.  
He held on her as he grabbed a soft cube, finding that it made a crinkling sound as he grabbed it which he liked. But it also jingled when it was shaken around. He laughed and smiled as he went over to each of the toys, not realizing how his mind was slowly relaxing more and more into this newfound freedom.

Britain found Scotland on his back, a plastic set of keys in his mouth, when he came back in with a small bowl of baby food.  
Scotland noticed him and looked a bit confused as he pulled out the keys from his mouth.

“It’s time to have lunch.” Britain says as he sits down near him.

Scotland looked in the bowl and found baby food, pout a bit as a bib was put on him.

“Now don’t give me that look. You haven’t even tried it yet.” Britain says softly, before holding a spoonful out.

Scotland moved his head in defiance when it got close. Keeping up with it. The baby food looked gross and he didn’t want it. Then…

“Alister look.” Britain said as he made a train noise. “The train wants to come into the station, and it needs help.”

Captivated now, Alister opened up when Britain brought it close. Eating the food with no trouble after that. Britain praising him for being a good boy and eating all his food.  
He was let off to go play while Britain set something up, and after a short while he was lifted up into what looked like a baby swing. He was strapped in with care and given a bottle of milk right after.

“I need to clean up a bit, so I figured you can watch a movie in here to help you relax more.” Britain kissed his head and stepped off.

Scotland watched the movie for a bit, but was focused on the bottle of milk, the soft swinging, and the faint sound of a lullaby playing from the swing. The milk was warm and pulled into his stomach, it tasted sweet. Causing him to coo and gurgle softly as milk dribbled down his chin. The swinging and lullaby made him really feel small, like he was being cradled and rocked softly.  
It felt so nice. He almost felt like he could go to….

\------------

Scotland was woken up by soft movement, he whined and tried to push the hands away.

Britain shushes him softly, “It’s okay Allie. I’m just going to lay you in your bed is all.”

He didn’t want none of that though, he just wanted to sleep and wasn’t happy about being woken up. He started to cry, he didn’t know why but it felt good. He wailed as he was picked up, calming down to sobs as he was bounced softly.

Britain humming a soft lullaby as he carried Scotland over to the cradle, carefully tucking him into the soft blankets.

“It’s okay Allie, no need to cry.” He whispered to him as he gave him Nessie and his dummy.

Scotland looked up at Britain with the sheer innocence of a baby. Reaching out to him and sniffling softly. Britain chuckling quietly as he took his hand and kissed his head, before turning on the mobile above his head. Cause the Scottish man to look up at it and coo softly. Eyes starting to drop again.

Britain hummed quietly as he waited for Alister to fall asleep. Only leaving once he was sure that his now baby brother was completely asleep for his nap.


End file.
